


Plokhoy Kotenok, Yoi Koneko  [Bad Kitten, Good Kitten]

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat Yuri Plisetsky, Cat/Human Hybrids, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Punishment, Rimming, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Yuri can feel his heat coming over him, the way the feeling prickles along his skin like mini jolts of electricity.





	Plokhoy Kotenok, Yoi Koneko  [Bad Kitten, Good Kitten]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selkiesou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkiesou/gifts).



> So my dear friend [Selkie ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkiesou) had a birthday yesterday, which means I have a gift of smutty fiction for her!! As per your request, some cat eared Yuri...
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this hun and that you had a wonderful day!!! Love you!!!
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful [and speedy] [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) for going over this fic for me late last night!!! <3

** **Plokhoy Kotenok, Yoi Koneko  
** ** _ [Bad Kitten, Good Kitten] _

 

He knew it was close to his heat, the way his skin prickled, itching with the need to be relieved. Yuri paced the apartment, digging through his boyfriends things, sniffing each of their clothing until he found what he wanted. He stripped out of his own clothing, leaving on only his boxers, his tail twitching in irritation as he slipped into one of Yuuri’s tee shirts that swam on him. He then picked up one of Viktor’s sweaters, breathing in the familiar musk of the older man, a purr vibrating through his chest before he pulled that too over his head. Bare legged yet sated, Yuri padded his way into the living room, glaring at Makkachin who was wagging her tail in greeting as she watched  the youngest of her masters curl up on the sofa.

“What?” Yuri snapped at the dog, “I was cold, and none of my sweaters hang like this.” 

Makkachin huffed in response, her tail thumping against the worn fabric of her chair. 

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed, “You are no fun, you never cower from me anymore.”

Makkachin groaned as she got up and made her way over to the sofa to lay down beside Yuri. Pursing his lips he allowed the old dog to lay her fluffy head on his lap, closing his eyes. When Yuri opened his eyes next it was already darker in the apartment. Makkachin had moved, the space where she had occupied was long since cooled. Yuri grumbled as he looked around. He could feel the fever building up deep inside. He grabbed his phone, which was sitting on the coffee table. There was a light flashing showing that there were a few missed messages sitting there. Just as he was about to open the messages, Yuri’s ears twitched. There was the familiar metallic scrape of a key turning in the lock. Makkachin trotted to the door, her tail wagging as Viktor and Yuuri pushed their way through the door. Yuri meanwhile stretched out further on the sofa, his twitching ears the only acknowledgement.

“Who was a good girl?” Viktor crooned as he stepped inside, “Were you a good girl for Daddy?”

“Vitya,” Yuuri’s voice came from the hallway, “do you mind? I have full hands here.”

Viktor shuffled his way inside while ruffling Makkachin’s fur. “Sorry Yuuri. Speaking of, where is that darn cat? And why is it so stuffy in here? Yurio?”

Yuri grumbled from the sofa. He hated that damn nickname, his arms folding over his chest in disdain. He wasn’t just  _ ‘a cat’ _ , he was a pure Omega with feline genetics. His tail thumped against the sofa in irritation, the scent of irritation coming off of him in waves. 

Yuuri came into the apartment, and Yuri could hear the familiar crinkle of bags from the grocery store. “Vitya, please go look for Yurio. I think his heat is coming up and I wanted to make sure that he had all that he needed before it started.”

Viktor relinquished the dog to search the apartment, neither of them realizing that Yuri was right there in the living room. Yuri ignored the idiots as they searched. There was a yell from the bedroom that made Yuri’s fur stand on end.

“YUROCHKA!?!” Viktor’s voice bellowed from the bedroom. “Why is this bedroom a mess? The laundry is all over the damn place!”

Yuri jumped up, curling against Yuuri who was in the kitchen ignoring the ruckus. “Yurio, did you do something?”

Yuri pouted, his ears flat against his head and tail wrapping around his legs. “I was trying to find something to wear. My skin--” Yuri whimpered.

Yuuri looked to Yuri, his eyebrows knitted in concern. “Oh, Yurio, it is coming soon hmm?”

Yuri purred as he felt Yuuri’s hands run through his hair and scratch at his ears.

“Yuuri, you spoil him far too much!” Viktor was now in the kitchen his eyes narrowed. “He was a naughty kitten, our bedroom is a disaster!”

Yuri whimpered as he pressed against Yuuri. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Yuri, his hands moving in circles along the Omega’s lower back. Yuri scented Yuuri, rubbing his nose against the man’s scent glands as he rutted against his leg. Viktor watched the display, his anger vanishing in an instant while his Alpha qualities started to kick in. How he had missed the signs and scent. 

“Fuck, Yura, why didn’t you say something?” Viktor growled lightly feeling his answering arousal to Yuri’s display.

“Snuck up.” Yuri murmured between nipping at Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri’s fingers dug into Yuri’s ass as he moaned against the attention. “Let Vitya take care of you.” Yuuri’s voice was strained, “I need to finish prepping the food and pulling out the case of water-- oh god Yurio, please. I promise I will come join you both soon.”

Yuri purred as Yuuri kissed him passionately. 

Yuri looked back to Viktor, who was standing watching the pair, his own arousal pressing against his slacks. Yuri glared at him, his tail twitching in irritation.

Viktor smirked, one hand out open in invitation. “Yura, my little Yurochka. Come join me, kitten. Let's get you a nice comfortable nest for us to enjoy the next few days.”

With how irregular Yuri’s heats were, Viktor made the second room of their apartment into a heat room. It was scent proof to help prevent any unwelcome guests. It also ensured that only the scents which Yuri wanted and felt safe around were in there, so it was the only room which they kept shut to keep Makkachin out. It was full of clean linens, blankets, and was well stocked with emergency heat supplies. 

Yuri wrapped himself around Viktor, feeling the haze of his heat coming over him. Whatever his annoyance with the bald old man, he wanted to be touched and to be filled. He felt the wave crash over him, the wet slick soiling his boxers and soaking through the fabric. 

“Oh my poor kitten, I am sorry for not noticing earlier.” Viktor nuzzled against Yuri’s neck, nipping at their bonding mark. “Now, let's get your room all nice and ready.”

Yuri let out a purr as he felt the older man press against him. “I was so lonely today.”

Viktor opened the door so Yuri could go in ahead  “May I join you?”

Yuri stripped down the second he was in the room, his lithe body stretching as he padded around the room naked. He turned to look over his shoulder, his long tail swishing back and forth, his lips turned up into a grin. 

“Please, Alpha, join me.” 

Viktor smiled. “With pleasure. Let me know if you want or need anything scented.”

Yuri whined as he pulled out a few pillows and blankets, making a makeshift nest before presenting himself on all fours, his ass high in the air. Viktor watched as Yuri’s tail switched to the side, his ass already open and glistening with slick. 

Yuri’s face was flush as he looked over his shoulder, “Please, I need you, Alpha.”

Viktor felt guilty having left Yuuri alone to finish making food and preparations, but the guilt soon was replaced with animalistic desire and the need to fill the Omega in front of him. Viktor wasted no time unzipping his dress slacks so that his engorged cock was out and ready. He slowly stroked himself as he kneeled in behind Yuri  he slipped two fingers into the wet hole, moaning at how Yuri clenched around his digits. Viktor pulled his fingers out, making Yuri whine at the loss. He put the fingers to his nose, breathing in the musk before licking away the slick. Yuri’s body shuddered, more slick gushing at the sight. 

Viktor wrapped his hand around the base of Yuri’s tail, enjoying the feeling of the soft fur which trailed up along the base of Yuri’s spine. Faint cheetah spots marked the golden fur.  VIktor thrusted deep inside Yuri in a swift single motion. It was nearly an hour later when Yuuri walked in on Viktor and Yuri, VIktor’s hips moving vigorously as he pumped deep into Yuri. 

Yuuri was hit with a wave of pheromones as he stepped into the room. He knew what both of his partners were like, but he had hoped that Viktor had kept his head well enough to have encouraged a proper nest. At least he had remembered to close the door, which allowed Yuuri to keep his own head clear as he made a bunch of food for the week, packaging everything so that they would have what they needed for the lucid moments. There was a stack of water bottles and some juice waiting outside the door which he would deal with later. 

“May I join?” Yuuri asked, hoping that they were not too far gone. Last thing he wanted was to potentially have to fight his two mates. 

Yuri looked over to Yuuri, holding out his hand in invitation.

Yuuri took no time to strip from his clothing, walking over to his two lovers. First thing he did was plant a kiss on Yuri’s lips. “You are so beautiful like this, full of need, your scent filling our home. How much you want us both.” Yuuri then looked up to Viktor, his eyes dark. “Now you, Vitya, I sent you here with Yurio to get the nest ready, and I come here to find you fucking him as though you were in rut.”

Viktor whimpered, his pace never slowing down. 

Yuuri sat back on the makeshift bed stroking himself slowly as he watched the pair. “Come here Yurio. I have something for you.” 

Yuri looked from Viktor to Yuuri, uncertain of what he should be doing.

“Viktor, go get the box from the cupboard.” Yuuri ordered.

Viktor flinched but nodded, pulling himself from Yuri with a sad sigh. He slapped Yuri’s ass and nodded that the Omega should go to Yuuri. Viktor took a moment to watch as the younger man crawled over to Yuuri, his tail swinging back and forth. There was the murmur of praise from Yuuri as Yuri straddled his other Alpha mate, moaning as he felt his cock fill him.

“Vitya, the box.” Yuuri glanced to Viktor, “Also strip yourself or you are getting your clothing filthy.”

Viktor looked down to see that he was still in his suit. His cock, hard and glistening with precum and slick, was hanging out between the zipper of his dress pants. There was a small spurt of precum as he thought about how hot it was just earlier. Carefully he removed his jacket, followed by his tie, shirt, and then slacks. He glanced over to the nest, where the pair were digging their nails into each other as they fucked, Yuuri’s mouth wrapped around the bonding mark they had made, the scent of blood now mixing with the scent of sex. Yuri’s back arched as he came, marking Yuuri’s chest in the process. 

Viktor hurried to the cupboard, opening it to see there was a small box like ones you get at the shoe store. He pulled it out and made his way back to the nest. Yuri was now on his hands and knees as Yuuri thrusted into him. He looked up to see the box in Viktor’s hands smiling. Viktor brought the box to Yuuri, and he kissed his husband before they opened the container. 

“He is so tight, Vitya,” Yuuri moaned.

“Give him your knot, baby. I want to see our kitten full with your seed.”

Both Yuri and Yuuri moaned. Viktor smiled, knowing how both men had a bit of a breeding kink. Not that Viktor didn’t, the thought of seeing Yuri round with his and Yuuri’s child was almost enough for him to cum right there, but there was still time for that. Viktor looked inside the box, his smile widening. Inside were an assortment of sex toys. His cock twitched as he saw the rope. One of his fantasies had been to get tied up during one of Yuri’s heats, to be just used as a sex toy for his Omega’s gratification.

Viktor lifted up the rope, looking over to Yuuri with a bright blush blooming on his cheeks. “You remembered.”

Yuuri thrusted hard into Yuri, feeling his knot pop, locking against Yuri’s rim, both men moaning as Yuri came deep inside. Yuri made small shallow thrusts to ensure he was locked before looking to Viktor with a smile, “Of course I remembered.”

Yuuri’s knots lasted about fifteen minutes as he felt himself deflate. Yuri sighed, resting for a moment before his real heat went into full swing. Yuuri then looked to Viktor, “Now, as for you.”

Viktor’s eyes were wide, “Sorry, Yuuri. I know I shouldn’t have--”

Yuuri placed a finger against his husband’s lips silencing him. “Given by your appearance, I am not so sure how sorry you truly are. What about your Omega? You didn’t stop to think about his needs. What kind of Alpha are you? While I was making meals and taking care of Makka, making sure she would be cared for over the next week, you were in here fucking Yuri with no thought outside of your head.”

Viktor shivered the more Yuuri spoke, his cock still hard and weeping precum. Yuuri dipped his hand into the little box of toys and pulled out the long red silk rope from within. Viktor watched as Yuri knotted the rope in the middle, licking his lips in anticipation. 

“Place your arms behind your back, Vitya.”

Viktor nodded glancing over to Yuri, who was shifting slightly. He placed his arms behind himself obediently, humming in pleasure when Yuuri touched him gently, ensuring that each forearm was comfortable before he began to tie them together. With each pass of the rope Yuuri ensured that Viktor was comfortable. While this was for punishment, it was also for pleasure, and the end result was for them to have a good time and not be left with scars or any kind of permanent damage. 

The rope was tied securely, wrapped and woven around his arms and crossed along his chest in a beautiful diamond pattern. Yuri started to stir just as Yuuri had finished his last knots, the wave of scent from Yuri was almost enough to knock over the two Alphas. Yuri crawled over towards Viktor who was shivering with anticipation. 

“A gift for you, Yurio, all wrapped up to do with as you please.”

Yuri let out a purr, his eyes blown out with lust as he approached, his tail switching in arousal. He rubbed his face against Viktor’s groin, making the older man whimper. Yuri grinned, his pink tongue lapping along Viktor’s length. Viktor moaned as he felt the rough tongue lick away the building precum, and his hips rose as Yuri took the length of Viktor’s cock into his mouth. While Yuri sucked, Yuuri moved himself behind the Omega, a grin on his face as he bent to all fours and began to run his tongue along Yuri’s wet hole. All three men were moaning, Yuuri’s fingers joining his tongue as he lapped and sucked the slick which was leaking from his ass. The closer that Yuri was to cumming, he lifted his face from Viktor. There was drool and precum dripping down his face. His mouth open and face flush as Yuuri licked him to orgasm.

Yuuri leaned back on his ankles, a smile on his face as he watched Yuri climb up and straddle Viktor. Yuuri stroked himself as he watched both of his men take pleasure in each other. “You two are so beautiful,” Yuuri sighed, watching Yuri slide up and down Viktor who was helpless, unable to assist in anyway. 

Viktor whimpered, his mouth pressed against Yuri’s as his knot began to inflate. Yuuri, knowing what was happening, moved behind Viktor to quickly untie Viktor’s arms enough that he was able to wrap them around Yuri. Yuri tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and allowing Viktor to bite down on their bond mark. Yuri screamed out as he came once again, the feeling of Viktor’s knot locking against his rim, pumping him full. 

The next three days were spent fucking each other, Yuuri and Viktor trading off for knotting as toys were never enough for their Yuri. Periodically, they managed to get Yuri to take a moment to shower and get in some light food and liquids before falling back into a heat haze. 

On the fourth morning Yuri woke, his hair a tangled golden cloud. Their room stank of body odor and stale sex, making his nose crinkle. He stretched as he looked around him. Both Viktor and Yuuri were asleep on either side of him snoring softly. Yuri smiled down as he looked to them both. He was lucky to have found the pair, that it was into the home of these two Alphas where he had found his mates who treated him as more than just a sex doll for ruts. Yuri carefully slipped out from the warm nest of bodies, needing to relieve himself and perhaps find something to eat. 

Coming from the bathroom Yuri went over to the kitchen, checking the fridge. His ears perked up and his tail swished with glee when he saw that there was a pile of piroshkies sitting in the fridge. Yuri plucked two from the pile, sniffing them before placing them on a plate and warming them up quickly in the microwave. Pouring himself a glass of juice, he took his warmed treat into the living room, where he sat on the sofa, contemplating on his life. 

When he had been raised, he had always been told of horror stories of other Omegas who would go off and end up in homes where their Alphas would neglect and beat them, impregnating them over and over again in order to show off their prowess as an Alpha. Instead, he had been picked up by this strange Alpha couple, when usually you would have a single Alpha or Alpha and Beta couple who were unable to have children, looking for an Omega to breed. At first he remembered being salty about it. Of all the people, why these two? Never did they force him to do anything that he was not comfortable with. 

He remembered back to his first heat. Being among two Alphas he could feel his hormones going crazy, wanting him to breed and mate, but they held back, treading carefully and ensuring that no matter what happened Yuri knew that he was the one in control and could stop them at any time. There was no insistence of bonding him. Viktor had gone so far as to wear a muzzle type contraption which made him look so miserable but prevented him from biting while in the heat of the moment. They also showed paperwork of how they were both on birth control so that they would not impregnate Yuri until they were all ready for that level of commitment. It was nearly a full year before they mated properly, bonding during one of Yuri’s heats, which happened to coincide with their ruts. Now, three years since then, Yuri was thinking about the next step. 

“Yurio?” Yuuri’s voice came from the hallway.

“In here,” Yuri called out as he finished his last piroshki. 

Yuuri walked over, kissing Yuri on the head. “How are you feeling?”

“Yuri let out a purr upon feeling Yuuri’s touch. “Much better. I was just having something to eat and thinking about things.”

“Oh?” Yuuri walked over to the kitchen to put on a kettle for some tea. “Anything you want to share?”

Yuri hummed. “While I want to talk about it more, do you think we can look at revisiting the whole coming off the pill idea?”

There was a clang as the kettle was dropped into the sink, making Yuri’s tail stand on end. Viktor came rushing out in nothing, looking for the perpetrator only to find Yuuri clinging to the Omega blubbering and in tears. Viktor joined in the cuddling, seeing Yuuri’s face to know exactly what it was about. Yuri sighed as he petted his two Alpha mates. Perhaps by this time next year he would be round with a little version of his family and contemplating finding a house to move into for more room. 

For now though this was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Comments and kudos always helps to encourage the muse!!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
